<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad at love by Ajmurphyblake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297772">Bad at love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake'>Ajmurphyblake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy reminds Alex she isn't bad at love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad at love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So its come to my attention that i am destined to turn everything into smut, so here you go haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in the window, knees up to my chest as my chin rested on them, staring outside watching the sunset, tears in my eyes. It had been a year since Tasha cheated on me, I was doing so well, Murphy had brought me out of the spiral I went into. Then I bumped into her at the store, with her new fiance, and it broke me all over again. Of course she was going to marry the woman she cheated on me with.</p>
<p>I didn’t even notice my bedroom door open, Murphy must have used his key again. He came in and saw me sitting in the window and without speaking he closed the distance between us, sliding in behind me and pulling me back into his chest. My head instantly fell back against his shoulder, relishing in his comfort as his arms wrapped around me, knees on either side of me, caging me into his comfort. He stayed silent, waiting for me to speak first.</p>
<p>I turned my head back towards the window as tears started to slip. “I saw Tasha at the store today, and now she is engaged to the woman she cheated on me with.” His arms tightened around me and he placed a kiss to the side of my head. Reminding me of all the times he has been here for me, with kind words and comforting touches. I wish he knew how much he truly healed me, he has helped me through so much. I couldn’t have survived without him. I truly love him.</p>
<p>“Hey, you are better than her, remember? She is the one who lost out, besides” he started, shifting out from behind me, coming to sit in front of me, resting his arms on my knees, reaching up to cup my face in his hands. He continues “this past year with you has shown me that who you love isn’t always who you are meant to be with, and who you are meant to be with, can sometimes be someone you didn’t know you loved. And I'm rambling... fuck! What I'm trying to say, Alex, is that I love you, and I hope that you love me the same, because I don’t just mean as your best friend. I mean I'm madly in love with you, I want you to be happy, I never want to see you cry again.”</p>
<p>He reached up and wiped my tears with his thumbs. I leaned into his touch, locking my gaze onto his, seeing all his emotions, laid out for me.</p>
<p>"Murphy you have been there for me when I had no one, you showed me that even if I was cheated on, that doesn't mean I'm bad at love. It means I just tried giving the wrong person my heart. I should have given it to you all along. This past year with you has been one of the best years of my life, and I know it didn’t start out that way, but I want you to know I love you Murphy, more than as my best friend. I'm madly in love with you too." </p>
<p>He leans towards me, cerulean locking onto emerald green, as he inched forward. “Tell me to stop,” he says, traces of nerves heard in his voice, eyes pleading for an answer, hope lying in his eyes as well. When I say nothing he closes the distance, crashing his lips into mine. His right hand coming up to tangle in my red curls, his left curling around my hips. My legs lower, allowing him access to pull me closer, slotting himself between my legs. Slowly his tongue slides across my bottom lip, asking permission to explore. I open eagerly, accepting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls me into his lap, lips never leaving mine, tongue fighting for dominance with mine, arms encasing me in his warmth. He pulls back leaving me breathless as he rests his forehead against mine. His eyes closed, I noticed a small smile start to pull at his lips. His hand leaves my hair to settle onto my hips, my arms arm wrap around his neck, tangling in his hair. I close my eyes as I catch my breath, then I feel him begin to pepper kisses along my bare shoulder, towards my neck, grazing over the sleeve of my tank top. He finds his spot and begins to suck his mark. My head tilts to allow him more access.</p>
<p>His lips slowly make their way to my earlobe, he nibbles gently, causing a shiver to roll through me. Chuckling he lays a kiss under my ear on my neck, dragging his lips across my jaw towards my lips where he recaptures them in a kiss, taking all my senses. He pulls back again resting his forehead on mine. “Tell me you want this. Tell me to stop. I’ll never kiss you again. I’ll do whatever you want. Just tell me,” he pleaded with me, cerulean locked onto emerald. </p>
<p>I pull away from his forehead and lean towards him, putting my lips to his ear. “Don’t ever stop,” I breathe against his ear, lips brushing his lobe, relishing in his shiver and growl. He squeezes my hips, and brings his face back to look me in the eyes. His eyes searching mine, looking for any sign against this. Finding nothing but love and desire, he surges forward capturing my lips into a bruising kiss, one hand coming back up to lock into my curls.</p>
<p>I lock my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his chin length chestnut hair, his tongue slides against my bottom lip again, asking for permission, which I eagerly give him, accepting his tongue, letting it dance with mine. A small moan escapes me, and I hear him growl in return. He locks his arm around my back, the other releasing my hair to slide down to my thighs, locking my legs around his waist, as he stands up, lips never leaving mine as he explores every inch of my mouth. He carries me from the window, over to my king, 4 post bed, he sits down on my bed, keeping me in his lap, his hands returning to my hips, as he begins to grind mine against his.</p>
<p>Low quiet moans begin escaping me, which he instantly swallows up. I break the kiss when I can no longer breathe, panting a louder moan escapes me when he grinds his hips into mine particularly the right way. His lips attach themselves to my neck, sucking marks all along the way. I give his hair a small tug, and he lets out a growl against my throat, causing goosebumps to run along my skin as I shiver and arch my back into him. He lays back, bringing me with him, I hover over him, staring into his eyes. </p>
<p>“I love you Murphy” I say looking into his eyes as I lean down for a kiss. </p>
<p>“I love you Alex” he responds. Then he is flipping me so I lay under him. I giggle, and he leans down and begins kissing up and down my neck towards my jaw, and finally attaching to my lips. Slowly his hand trails against the buttons on my shirt, one of the dress shirts I stole from him and never gave back. He begins undoing the buttons one by one, lips never leaving mine, slipping his tongue against my lips seeking entrance, eliciting a small moan from me. Once finished with the buttons he breaks our kiss, leaving me panting, as he looks into my eyes, seeking permission to go further.</p>
<p>“I want this, i want you murphy.'' I say as my hands run up his chest, grabbing his shirt as I go, pulling it up until he gets the hint and letting me pull it all the way off. He then leans back over me, leaning down on his arms, he shifts, then uses his right hand to push the shirt open, as he stares into my eyes seeing love and affection. Then he pulls back and his gaze rakes over my chest causing me to flush. </p>
<p>He leans in again, brushing his lips down my neck towards my chest. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Then he brings his lips to one of my nipples and begins lavishing it while massaging the other. I moan as my back arches into him. He takes turns between his hands and his mouth until I'm squirming underneath him, then he pulls back with a pop and lets his right hand trail down my stomach, his mouth following in a trail. He reaches my pants and looks up at me, locking our gazes as he unbuttons my pants. Then pulling them and my underwear down in one swift move. He drops my gaze to admire his view, he begins leaving teasing kisses everywhere but where I want him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally he licks a strip from bottom to top that leaves my head spinning, my breath catches in my throat, he begins long slow tantalizing licks, then he begins to quicken his pace as my moans begin to grow louder. I grow closer and closer to the edge. “Oh mmmmyyy god M-Murphy, right there, i'm going to come.” i say, as he latches onto my clit and sucks, causing me to crash over the edge with a cry. He pulls back, licking his lips and leans in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling back from the kiss he leaves me panting. I slowly work my hand across his chest, catching his gaze, sliding my hand lower and lower towards his pants. His breath catches and i use his moment of distraction to flip up, i slid down and help him slide his pants and boxers off, then i readjust myself between his legs, he looks lost in lust, as i take his full length in my mouth and suck and lick, alternating with kitten kisses. I hear his breathing become ragged as I slowly bring him closer and closer to the edge. His grunts turn into long drawn out moans, and it only drives me to bring him over the edge. “Alex, I'm c-close.” He manages to get out, I flick my tongue and suck at the same time, then I swallow every drop as he comes down my throat.</p>
<p>Sitting up I wipe my mouth and kiss my way up his chest, when I get to his mouth he pulls me in for a kiss then flips us back. His lips never leave mine as he positions himself, then he is slowly sliding in me, swallowing my groans of pleasure. I pull back panting. “God Murphy.” I pant out. </p>
<p>“Please baby, say my name.” he whispers against my ear, causing a shiver to roll through me and my hips to jerk, we both groan. </p>
<p>“John, god, right there please.” I moaned into his neck. He groans in return, so I begin repeating his name. “John you feel amazing, I love you so much John.” he quickened his pace, hitting every angle just right. I feel my peak edging closer and closer, and I know he must be close to by the way his pace keeps picking up as does his moans. I bring my lips back to his ear. “Let go with me John.” i say into his ear as i feel us both tumble over the edge with loud moans.</p>
<p>He pulls out of me and flops next to me, pulling me into his chest, we lay there panting and trying to regain our breath. I look up at him and try to keep a straight face as I say. “So um, you have a thing for me saying your name don’t you?” he snorts and smacks my arm, i lose control and start laughing like crazy. He rolls us so he is back to hovering over me. “You better watch it.” he tries to threaten, making me laugh harder, he leans down and kisses me silent, smiling when i melt immediately into him.<br/>
He pulls back and turns us back so he is cuddled around me, my back to his front, his legs intertwined with mine, lips resting against the back of my neck, his breath fluttering my hair as he curled into me as close as he could. “Sleep my love.” he says as he covers us both up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes flutter open to the bright sunlight, and a hand trailing up and down my back. I smile and snuggle my face into his chest as he laughs.</p>
<p>“Good morning beautiful.” he said as he leaned down and started peppering me with kisses.</p>
<p>“Mmmm John, I was sleeping.” I say laughing trying to hide my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but you are just so beautiful I couldn't help myself.” he said, then his hand left my back, and I heard a snap, and a shutter flicker. </p>
<p>“John Murphy, did you just take my picture?” I slowly turn my face to him, snap, he takes another.</p>
<p>“I told you, you are so beautiful I can't resist. I wanted to capture your beauty.” he says, looking at me through the lens as he continues taking photos, getting up to get different angles, causing me to blush and giggle. After a few dozen photos, he gets back in the bed with me, pulling me back into him.</p>
<p>“John, i'm going to need to get up soon. I have to go to the store for groceries, I kind of left the store yesterday after seeing Tasha without anything.” I say starting to pull away, his grip tightens and I find myself unable to move.</p>
<p>“Nope, you are stuck here baby. I’m not letting you go.” he says as he snuggles even closer to me, which i didn’t even know was possible. I smile and let myself melt into him.</p>
<p>“That means you buy food, you know, because you worked up my appetite last night.” i say with a giggle. He leans up on an elbow hovering over me. </p>
<p>“I’ll help you work up an even bigger appetite.” he says with a smirk. Then leans down to kiss me long and deep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>